Hold Me Close
by DaniGotEm
Summary: It was strange seeing her so weak, so pathetic. A woman once so strong now nothing more than an empty shell. A light dimming in the shadows. But Emerald won't let the woman who changed her life disappear. Not without a fight. And certainly not without taking care of her.


Emerald entered the loft slowly, closing the door behind her, no longer surprised by the darkness enveloping the room. She was so intimately familiar with the set up that it was no challange to find the curtains and open them. Letting in much needed sunlight. Turning around without a sound she got to work. Walking into the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom, flicked the light on and began running a bath. She set up her favorite soaps and shampoos along the side. It would take a while for it fill up.

She walked back into the room, glancing at the large bed to see that she still hadn't moved. The body shaped lump immobile for all hut the subtle hints of breathing. Running her hand through her mint-green hair, she dug through the dresser drawers picking out an appropriate outfit for her boss. Setting it on the dresser the young woman returned to the bathroom, finding the water at an optimum level, shut off the faucet and began the most difficult part of this routine.

"Cinder?" She called out gently, approaching the bed. Taking note of how the body under the covers stiffened at the call. At least she's awake this time. Emerald carefully sat beside her on the bed, careful not to startle her. Gently she placed her hand on the comforter, "It's time to get up, we have work to do." Cinder's grip on the comforter wasn't easing up any time soon so she tried. "Cinder, please." Just let me take care of you. Gently she ran her hands over the blanket soothing the woman's nerves and grip on the blanket.

Once she let go, Emerald pulled it the rest of the way off. She smiled softly and helped her up onto her feet, leading her by the hand into the bathroom. Cinder's once vibrant amber eyes were dull and intent on staying locked to the tiles below. Emerald helped her get undressed but allowed her to bath herself. She knew well how she felt about her seeing her body.

Wrapping the clothing in a hall and tossing it in the hamper, she crossed the loft space and got to work in the kitchen. Turning the kettle on and gathering up her boss's favorite tea. Emerald whipped up some scrambled eggs and fried potatoes, a recipe she knew Cinder favored. Her ears caught the sound of the bathroom door opening, the shuffling of feet into the bedroom and the ruffling of clothing.

The smell of breakfast filled the loft as she placed everything on the table for her. Cinder limped into the kitchen silently, slumping in her chair and eating quietly. Emerald quickly cleaned up the mess before walking back over. She noticed a twitch in her face and asked as she searched for the brush. "Is it hurting again? Do you need a pain pill?" She came up on Cinder's right side.

The older woman huffed and spoke in a voice raspy and coarse, "No. I-I'm fine." Emerald nodded and stepped up behind her and began brushing her hair. Smiling softly at the silky texture of her onyx locks. Even after all this it's still so soft. Styling it the exact way Cinder liked it. She placed the brush down and picked up the empty dishes, rushing to place them in the dishwasher. Turning on the machine and gathering Cinder's pocket book and half mask.

"Are you ready to go?" Cinder inhaled deeply and stood shakily, almost collapsing. She must be nervous. Emerald ran to her side, looping her arms with her own. "I've got you. I got you." She all but whispered to the woman who nodded silently. Emerald stepped in front of her, raising her hand in a pleading gesture. The scarred woman nodded softly allowing Emerald to place the mask on her face with the utmost care, smoothing her hair back in place.

The red eyed young woman smiled at her, holding her arm and pocket book once more. Grabbing her coat, placing the other's on first they headed to the door. Cinder stopping for a moment at the mirror, a grown on her face. Emerald sighed, urging her onward, "C'mon we don't want to be late." Even if you don't see it, I still think your beautiful. Locking the door behind her, the two came face with Mercury, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. "Ready?" He asked the two who nodded. With nothing more to say the trio headed off, knowing the consequence of being late to one of Salem's meetings.


End file.
